Une Promesse
by Tracy-Lkdia
Summary: " - Je vais apprendre et tu verras Fred, je deviendrais la plus douée des sorcières ! "


Ses pieds foulaient le sol dans une course effrénée, ses sanglots se perdaient dans son écharpe remonté sous ses yeux et ses cils papillonnaient, repoussants les larmes d'amertumes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Elle trouva enfin un coin isolé, un renfoncement dans le mur de pierre orangé qui délimitaient le parc. La petite fille de 7 ans se permit enfin d'extériorisé ses derniers sanglots plus franchement en s'appuyant tout contre le mur.

Elle observa alors ses deux mains et se mit à les détester alors que, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle les avaient admirés.

Il y a deux semaines elle avait fait léviter son petit déjeuner sous les yeux effaré de sa mère et, il y a de cela quelques minutes, elle avait projeté un garçon impoli d'un simple revers de la main.

On aurait dit qu'une force invisible l'avait défendu de ce malotru.

Comme pour répondre à sa pensée, un bourdonnement frémit dans l'air tout autour de sa personne.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, murmura-t-elle comme à elle même – non sans jeter quelques furtifs regards autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'observe.

Enfin, elle observa à nouveau ses paumes, plissa du nez et les fermit en deux poings, y enfonçant ses ongles.

\- Ne pas en parler, les dissimuler, se remémora-t-elle les paroles de son père.

Elle inspira profondément, paupières clauses, tentant d'apprivoiser le trémolo de sa lèvre inférieur. Cependant, comme pour fendre son calme maîtrisé, les paroles du jeune garçon la frappa à nouveau :

« **_Sale sorcière !_** ».

La fillette rouvrit brutalement ses paupières, comme frappé par une force inouïe. Soudain, une ombre à sa droite la fit reprendre conscience et elle sursauta, se heurtant au mur de pierre.

\- Du calme Hermione, temporisa l'intrus.

La dite Hermione cligna des yeux, comme secouée par sa soudaine apparition. Enfin, elle détailla les trais du roux et abhorra une moue dubitative.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Ses mots semblaient avoir été choisis avec un soin non négligeable et elle avait, malgré elle, abordé une mine qu'on aurait pu méprendre avec du mépris. Cela dit, le rouquin ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

\- Ah, moi ? Excuses, je suis Gred ! Enfin, Fred. Tu dois surement me voir comme un inconnu et c'est le cas mais on m'a donné ton prénom là bas quand je t'ai vu prendre la fuite ! Tien et puis, _Hermione_ , c'est spéciale comme prénom mais un peu trop long si tu veux mon avis ! Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet dont je voulais te parler …

\- Gred ? Fred ? répéta la jeune fille, indécise.

Le garçon, qui avait coupé court à son laïus, la jaugea une seconde avant de sourire étrangement.

\- Fred. Mon prénom c'est Fred.

Enfin, Hermione acquiesça songeusement avant de froncer les sourcils en se remémorant ses paroles.

Il l'avait vu prendre la fuite? Donc... il avait _tout_ vu ?

\- Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup la magie Hermione.

La fillette, surprise, l'observa avec un nouvel intérêt.

\- Vraiment ? Tu _aimes_ ça ?

\- Yep ! Acquiesça fièrement le garçon, gonflant sa poitrine.

Il semblait étrangement rayonnant, le menton haut et avec une certaine haute estime de lui même.

\- C'est vrai que c'est … beau, oui, souvent, bredouilla-t-elle. Mais parfois, c'est effrayant.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées alors que Fred l'observait, comme pour déchiffrer ce livre ouvert.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ? s'enquit-elle, incertaine, avant de gonfler boudeusement une de ses joues rose.

\- Au début, c'est vrai que ça peut être surprenant, mais, justement il faut apprendre à quel point c'est merveilleux, annonça sagement le garçon, les yeux brillants.

\- Apprendre ?

Ce mot semblait sonner comme la réponse à tout dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, illuminant ses yeux d'un éclat nouveau.

Le jeune garçon saisit cette opportunité :

\- Oui, _apprendre_ ! C'est comme ça que l'on adopte la magie par nous même.

Hermione, pleine d'entrain, se redressa et sourit à Fred.

Ses cheveux frisés , ses yeux brillants, ses joues rouge : Elle incarnait l'énergie à l'état pur.

\- Je vais apprendre et tu verras, Fred, que je deviendrais la plus douée des sorcières ! _Promis !_


End file.
